


Kissing Arthurs ankles and toes

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Ankles, Body Worship, Comfort, Erotica, F/M, Feet, Fluff, Romance, Sex, relationship, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Giving Arthurs ankles and feet some love
Relationships: Arthur Fleck - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Kissing Arthurs ankles and toes

Arthur and you crawled up under his favourite blanket on the couch, which is too small for two people sleeping next to each other. But you dont care. Its perfect and just another reason to be enterwined into one another.  
He is facing you. So close, the tip of his nose is touching yours.  
You rub your nose against his.  
From the left to the right and back.  
Arthur giggles "What are you doing?" His wide smile tells you how much he enjoyed it.  
You do it one more time. The gentle touch of your nosetip on his makes him chuckle again.  
"You`re so tickelish, Arthur. Even your nosetip is"  
He covers his face with his hands, laughing "Nooooo, I´m not!"  
"Oh yes you are. And I can proofe it"  
He holds his index finger up and tries to hold a serious look on his face "Don`t!"  
But its too late.  
Your hands are already down on his feet. You tickele his naked toes.  
"Thats your weak spot. One of many. And I know it!"  
"Ahhhhhh" he screams. It reminds you so much of his playful scream as Carnival.  
"Give me your little toe!"  
You get under the blanket until you are compleately covered with it. Arthur tries to get off the couch, but you hold his feet "Gottcha!" You can`t escape".  
Arthur hangs halfway off the couch. One of his hands touches the floor "Let me go" he laughs.  
"Never!"  
"Please Y/N. Not my toes!"  
"Maybe if you are lucky... you will get away with a kiss on your pinky toe".  
Artie buries his face in the pillow next to him and mumbles something you can`t understand.  
You hold his left foot between your hands and stoke over his ankle. Oh, you have a thing for his ankles. You never thought about the beauty of feet before. But with Arthur it`s different. Even his feet are special. His ankles are incredibly tiney , which gives his feet a graceful look. Sometimes when he is wearing his white socks, they will slip down his ankles. Thats how tiney they are. They won`t even hold his socks.  
Arthur likes to walk barefoot when he is at home and sometimes you caught yourself staring at those ankles. You never told him. Its a little secret you have to yourself and you like it that way.  
Arthur pulls his hand back on the couch. He`s lying on his belly now. He gave up.  
"You`re giving up already?"  
"Mhhh hmmm" he mutters into the cushios "I dont stand a chance against you anyway. So just do it...."  
You take another look at his feet "Do what?"  
"Tickle me until I fall from the couch"  
Um.....maybe not. Maybe there is something better you could do with those toes.  
He should get ready for a surprise...  
You take his pinky toe between your fingers and kiss the tip of it.  
You feel Arthurs body tensing up under your touch. He prepares himself to get tickled.  
Forst you onky kiss it with the tip of your lips. Its barely even a kiss. More of a touch. But then you open your mouth just a tiney bit and place an open mouth kiss on his pinky toe. And another one, while your hand is wrapped around his skinny ankle.  
Arthur doesnt say anything. He doesnt even move anymore.  
There is just silence. And some excitement in the air.  
You open your mouth a bit more to wrap your lips around his adorable, little toe. Your tongue circeling around it as if it was his tongue finding yours. Now you get a taste of him. You got a taste of his whole body but never of his toes and feet before. And now that you did, you loved it. It was just a tiney, cute, little toe but it felt so intimate. So true.  
Arthur angles his face, so the pillow isnt covering his mouth and nose anymore and looks over his shoulder to watch you sucking on his toe.  
He lookes kinda surprised but happy. "Hmmmmm" he breathes as he lifts an eyebrow before he lay his head down again.  
You suck and taste his toes. One after another. Placing kisses on each tip before you move on to the next one. Those feet are the feet he dances on. They make him look like floathing above the ground. Like he is walking on holy ground. You adore them. You adore every part of him. And every single part needs to be loved. There is not an inch of him that doesnt deserve all the attention in the world. And you will proof it to him.  
You let your tongue slide between his toes. Its pure skin at first. But a few seconds later you feel the strukture of his body, the small bones in each toe on the sides of your tongue. You`re very careful not to tickle him. And indeed surprised that he isnt tickelish to the touch of your lips and tongue.  
Your lips find their way up to his ankle. Your tongue wanders all the way over the boney part. Your hand still around it. His ankes are small enough for your hand to compleately wrap around. You cover them with breathy open mouth kisses. You finally get a taste of them. The ankles you always checked when he was barefoot or changing his socks. Always waiting for his socks to expose the bone. You guess your secrets not a secret anymore.  
Its not a foot fetish. Its him. In his purest form. All of him. Without any exception.  
You want it all. Simple as that.  
Every inch of the man that holds your admiration and love.  
You take your time to kiss his ankles in circles. Like a anklet made of kisses.  
Silent noises escape Arthurs half opened lips. He`s so sexy when he does that.  
You give him a last kiss on the back of his foot before you crawl back under the blanket. He takes you in his loving arms as you both face each other again. So welcoming. He`s is your home.  
"That was .... wonderful Y/N"  
"You liked it"  
He noods.  
"But..." he stares into your eyes. You`re so weak for him.  
"What was the other thing?"  
"What I did with your toe?"  
"No, before that. The nose touch"  
"Oh, that was an Eskimo kiss"  
One of his curls touches your face "An Eskimo kiss?"  
"Yeah"  
"You know a lot about kisses" he smirks.  
Then there is a moment of silence.  
You think about how there is nothing you couldnt do with him.  
There is so much trust between you and Arthur.  
Its all so natural.  
You just exist to love each other.  
And what is more beautiful than that?


End file.
